


cafuné

by eyesmiles



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Adam and Eve, Canon Compliant, Cuddles, Dogs, Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, This is fluff, adam specifically is a dick but i love him, nsfw is implied but like this is a sfw drabble, soft, taekai - Freeform, taemins a tired boy that really loves his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:24:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyesmiles/pseuds/eyesmiles
Summary: cafuné- the act of running your fingers through your lover's hair------------taemin and jongin cuddling feat. taemin's dogs interrupting





	cafuné

**Author's Note:**

> this was a cool word i discovered and then i was like 'huh i should write taekai at 3:30 in the morning instead of doing a project that is 220 points (it's due monday!)'

Postcoital tiredness clouds the boys’ thoughts as they lay, tangled in each other. Taemin trails sleepy, warm kisses along his lover’s bare chest, resulting in a small tingling feeling in his lips. Jongin, the younger of the two, wraps his arms around the boy and pulls him closer. Taemin hums, his whole body is buzzing.

Jongin slides his hands up Taemin’s back and shifts them through the older boy’s hair. It’s its natural brown color now, he’s happy Taemin’s hair is  _ finally _ getting a break. Though he has to admit, he does miss the lilac. It suited him nicely.

“What are you thinking about?” Taemin asks as Jongin tucks a brown strand behind his ear.

“You,” he says softly. 

“You’re cheesy,” Taemin mumbles. His eyes are half-lidded and droopy, Jongin can tell he’s fighting sleep.

“Go to sleep, Taem,” Jongin coos, his hands feel soothing on Taemin’s scalp. “I’ll be here when you wake.” In truth, he’s tired too. He doesn’t know how he hasn’t fallen asleep yet.

The sound of the dogs barking from outside the bedroom door fills their ears.

“Do I let them in?” he asks Taemin, a little louder.

Taemin blinks up at him tiredly. “Why not?” Taemin says finally, settling that he would enjoy seeing his lover’s backside once more before sleep overtakes him. Jongin smiles wide, like a kid at a candy store.

Taemin slowly falls off of him, onto the soft, white sheets of the bed. He frowns when Jongin slides on a pair of boxers before opening the bedroom door, but it’s quickly replaced with a smile due to the amount of laughter that bestows itself on Jongin when the puppies jump up at him.

“Hey!” Jongin exclaims, petting their heads as they jump at him. “What up guys, were you curious? Were you wondering why your dad and I were in here with the door shut?” Jongin’s playful voice teases the puppies. Taemin rolls his eyes but a small pang hits his heart, and suddenly, he can’t breathe. He’s completely mesmerized by the sight before him, even though it’s just Jongin and his dogs. His heart clenches as he watches Jongin bend down to pick both of them up.

He watches as Jongin shuts the door with his foot and saunters over towards the bed, his arms full of dogs. “Look, Taemin!! I’m holding them!” He beams as he sits them on the bed. Taemin’s heart clenches even more as Jongin sits Adam and Eve down with grace. They never let people hold them.

“Oh my god,” Taemin says quietly. He doesn’t mean to say it, but he does. Jongin looks at him with a perplexed eyebrow raise as he crawls into bed with him again.

“Everything okay?” he asks. Adam smells Taemin and then smells Jongin. The dog looks confused. Jongin laughs. “Looks like he knows what we’ve been up to,” Jongin says softly. “We’ve been outed, Tae! Oh No!” he jokes.

Taemin looks at him with tired eyes. He doesn’t know how he is so energetic after what they did; maybe it was that one year age difference. Jongin slides under the covers and places a hand on Taemin’s hip. “What’s up?” he asks. 

“I love you,” Taemin says, absentmindedly. His eyes widen in realization. So  _that_ was what was causing the heart pangs, huh. Taemin stares at him, waiting for a reaction.

Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise, but he wraps his hand tighter around Taemin’s waist and presses a chaste kiss to his already-raw lips. “I love you too.”

Adam slides his way in between them and Taemin laughs softly. “My dogs are gonna tell everyone that we’re together.” Eve finds a nice place on top of one of the pillows Taemin is using and snuggles into it.

“Ahh,” Jongin says jokingly, looking Taemin in the eye. He strokes Taemin's face softly, “What a shame.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: 2of2  
> please comment/kudos if you enjoyed!  
> i'm so soft for taekai...gosh :((((


End file.
